


Banner

by MiniNephthys



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji tries out Yosuke's birthday present.  Kink Bingo, for the square "tattoos/tattooing."  September 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banner

Yosuke was pretty sure getting a tattoo was a good idea. I mean, he could never get rid of it, but at what point _wouldn't_ he want a victory banner on his lower back? The meaning fit with his whole 'defeated Shadow, got Persona' thing, it looked cool, and... it looked cool. Besides, his father was letting him get one for his birthday, he had to get _something_.

When he flagged down Souji at the floodplain, he was sure his partner would agree.

"Happy birthday, Yosuke," Souji said, stopping in front of him. "I left your birthday present at my house - I didn't think I'd see you here."

"I'll get it later, 's cool. More important." Yosuke began to animatedly describe how he'd convinced his father to finally let him get a tattoo and how awesome the victory banner looked.

Souji listened to him patiently. At the end of his speech, he commented, "We should test it out."

"...Huh?" Yosuke asked.

"Come home with me. Uncle Dojima's at work, Nanako's at a friends. We can break it in," Souji told him, smiling slightly.

Yosuke blushed. "Y-you don't waste any time, do you? Well, I guess I'm not busy..." And he followed Souji to his house.

They made it up into Souji's bedroom before Souji whirled around and kissed him, pressing him against the closed door. Yosuke kissed back, arms automatically going around him.

Souji separated from Yosuke's lips and began to suck on Yosuke's neck, ignoring his weak protests of "how am I going to explain a bruise to my parents?" He pulled off after leaving a small red mark, then pulled off Yosuke's jacket. His shirt went next, and Souji turned Yosuke around so he could see the tattoo.

Lightly, he ran the tips of his fingers over it. "Can you feel this, Yosuke?" he asked, breathing in his ear.

Yosuke's breath hitched. "Yeah, I can feel that."

"How about now?" Souji splayed the whole of his palm against it, rubbing circles.

"Definitely feel that," Yosuke answered, pressing back.

"And this?" Souji knelt down to lick long strokes across it.

"D-definitely, definitely feel that," Yosuke stammered, letting out a small gasp. Forcibly, he turned around, tearing off Souji's shirt and attacking his chest with his hands and tongue. Souji let him take control, appreciatively groaning once or twice.

Yosuke was the first to slip off his pants, then Souji. Their underwear followed in much the same fashion. Souji searched for the lube until he found it in a drawer, then applied it to himself and his fingers. He turned Yosuke around again and stretched him with one, then two fingers, his other hand resting on his tattoo.

When he was ready, Souji pushed inside of him. He waited for a few seconds, then pressed in hard. Yosuke groaned, bracing himself against the door. Souji's thrusting grew harder with every push, until he was slamming him into the door. He slipped a hand around them and began to stroke Yosuke, who moaned appreciatively.

Souji was the one to finish first. He pulled out and, as he continued rubbing Yosuke, rested his free hand once again on the tattoo, stroking it gently.

After Yosuke came, he staggered over to the desk and collapsed into the chair. "So what do you think?" he asked tiredly.

Souji chuckled. "It'll do."

"Hey...!"

"Joking."


End file.
